In many conventional phase-locked loop (PLL) designs, the voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) is implemented as a plurality of ring oscillator stages that produce fully differential output signals having output voltage ranges that are smaller than the range of the power supplies. However, if the fully differential outputs are used as digital clock signals, they generally must be converted to single-ended rail-to-rail outputs. These designs therefore require a differential-to-single-ended (DSE) converter to produce the required single-ended output clock signal.
Because a good duty cycle is often desired in a system clock, a DSE converter must produce an output that is as close to a 50% duty cycle as possible. One well-known conventional apparatus for performing DSE conversion uses a comparator with a differential input stage. However, an imperfect duty cycle is caused by the mismatch of the rise time and fall time of such a comparator. Various techniques have been employed to minimize such a mismatch, but because of the single-ended nature of the output, there will always be some systematic mismatch between rise time and the fall time. Another way to further improve the matching is to make the comparator fast—if both the rise time and the fall time are small, the mismatch between the two also is small. Unfortunately, this approach leads to high power consumption.
A DSE converter also may consume high power due to the operation of the phase-locked loop (PLL). During frequency acquisition, the voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) may oscillate at frequencies above the final target. In cases where the initial loop filter voltage happens to be at a maximum (i.e., the positive power supply), the VCO can oscillate at frequencies far above the final lock target. In order for the PLL to lock successfully, the DSE converter must be able to operate properly not just at the target VCO frequency, but also at the maximum frequency the VCO can produce during acquisition. As a result the DSE converter is designed for high-frequency operation and consumes more power than necessary. In a low power PLL design, such as that used in a battery-powered device, the power consumption of the DSE converter may be a significant portion of the total power consumption.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved differential-to-single-ended (DSE) converter that maintains a very accurate 50% duty cycle in a phase-locked loop (PLL) design. In particular, there is need for a DSE converter that operates at relatively low power and relatively high frequency while maintaining a very accurate 50% duty cycle.